Damon's New Chance At Love
by mmallorylea
Summary: Elena finds out she has a twin Allyson. Damon meets Allyson and is instantly attracted to her. Allyson has her secrets . How will Allyson react to Vampires,Witches,and Werewolves? What will happen between Allyson and Damon?      Damon/OC  Please Review.
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Allyson's Pov

Here I am Mystic Falls,Virgina.I wonder why on earth someone would name a town Mystic Falls. As I stepped off the plane stairs I searched for My Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and apparently my twin sister Elena. I saw 4 people and one of them was holding a sign that said "Allyson". I guess that's me because who else spells their name like that? As I got closer to them I saw a girl that looked a hell of a lot like me. Except she had straight hair, brown eyes, different style, and smaller boobs. Wow! Other than that we look the same. I got closer to them when the women who I'm assuming is Aunt Jenna started talking to me.

"Are you Allyson Williams?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you my Aunt Jenna?" I asked.

"Yes! It's so nice to meet you! Wow! You and Elena do look an awful lot alike. Oh my gosh! I love your eyes." She said excitedly while she hugged me.

"It's nice to meet you to! I'm sorry that I told you I was going to stay with you at such short notice." I said.

"Oh Sweetie, it's okay I'm just so glad to finally meet you and I'm sorry but you will have to share a room with Elena until we get your room ready." She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Elena that you have to share a room with me." I said laughing.

"Oh, it's fine. I can't believe you're my twin sister! We look so much alike!" Elena said.

"I know me neither. I know we look a lot alike. It's Crazy!" I said.

"I'm Jeremy it's nice to meet you." Jeremy said nervously.

"It's nice to me you too Jeremy!" I said.

"This is my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore." Elena said pointing to a guy that looked like he could brood.

"It is an honor to meet you Miss Allyson." Stefan said all politely.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Salvatore." I said.

"Okay, well we better get to the house so we can get you unpacked." Aunt Jenna said.

"Okay let's go!" I said

When we got home Elena showed me her...I mean our room. It was a nice little room. I lay down on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Do you want to go to the Grill with me? Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and Caroline will be there." Elena said.

"Yeah, I would love to meet your friends." I said.

"That's great I know they would love you." Elena said.

"That's cool I love meeting new people." I said.

"Go get dressed." She said.

"Okay, I'm going."I said.

I went up the stairs and got dressed. I curled my hair and put make-up on. I was wearing a corset top, skinny jeans, and heels. Of course I had to have sunglasses to finish the look.

"Wow! You look amazing." Elena said.

"Thanks. You look amazing too." I said.

"Let's go." She said.

We walked out to Elena's car and drove off to Mystic Grill. It didn't take long to get there about 15 minutes. We walked in and everyone gasped.

"Why are they staring?" I asked.

"Maybe because we look a lot alike." Elena said.

"You are probably right." I said.

We walked up to who I'm assuming is Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, and I already met Stefan.

"Hey guys! This is my twin sister Allyson." Elena said.

"Oh my gosh! Hi I'm Bonnie Bennett it's so nice to meet you." Bonnie said.

"It's nice to meet you too Bonnie." I said.

"Hi, my name is Matt Donovan. It's nice to meet you." Matt said.

"It's nice to meet you too Matt." I said.

"Hey beautiful, the names Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood." Tyler said.

"My name is Allyson and I would have thought your name was James Bond not Tyler Lockwood." I said smirking.

"My name is Caroline Forbes." Caroline said.

"It's so nice to meet Elena's friends. I know I came here on such short notice, but I hope we will all be great friends." I said.

"Great. Look who it is." Bonnie said angrily.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"He is an ass." Elena said.

"Ouch. Elena I'm truly hurt that you think I'm an ass." A guy said.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted to see your new friend." He said.

"Why don't you just go away?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, little…Bonnie I wanted to meet your friend here." He said.

"Just leave and stay away from her." Stefan snarled.

"But I want to meet her." He said.

"How about you guys don't talk about me like I'm not even here?" I asked.

I finally turned around to face this mystery guy. Wow! He is very attractive. He gasped. I looked in his eyes and he looked shock but it was quickly replaced with a very sexy smirk.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Allyson Williams. I'm Elena's twin." I said.

"I never knew you had a twin Elena." He said.

"I just found out that I had a twin." Elena said.

"Hello, I'm Stefan's older much sexier brother Damon Salvatore." Damon said.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it while smirking. I think I'm going to like Mystic Falls.


	2. BiPolar?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2 Allyson's Pov

"It's nice to meet you Damon." I said.

"Shouldn't you be at the bar not talking to us?" Caroline asked.

"I could but I think I much rather sit by Allyson." Damon said.

"Go away Damon." Stefan said.

Instead of saying anything or leaving Damon sat next to me. He sat so close to me that his whole body touched me. If he got any closer I would be squashed.

"Don't sit so close to her." Elena said.

Damon just smirked and scooted even closer to me.

"I think she likes it." Damon said.

"Why do people like talking about me like I'm not even here?" I asked.

"Don't you like sitting this close to me?" Damon asked smirking.

"Oh I love it. If you were any closer I would let you take me here and now." I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked and then actually scooted closer to me.

"How should I take you?" He asked.

"I was being sarcastic." I said.

"Does that mean you are not going to let me take you?" He asked.

"I am not going to let you fuck me." I said.

"I said take you not fuck you." He said.

"Okay, I am not going to let you take me." I said.

"You want me. You are going to go outside with me and let me do whatever the hell I want to you." He said while his pupils dilated.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm not some whore that's going to give myself to you after knowing you for only a few minutes." I yelled.

"W-what?" Damon asked.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" I asked.

"Stop you are going to cause a scene." Elena said.

"Oh I'm just getting started." I said.

"Yell at me so we can go have some fun." Damon said.

Damon was about to say more but I slapped him so hard the whole room stopped what they were doing and stared. Damon's cheek was red and he looked beyond pissed.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"That was for being a pervert." I yelled.

"I wasn't being a pervert. I was saying we could have fun. I could have meant anything." He said.

"But you meant sex." I said.

Damon left mumbling a "whatever" under his breath. He just walked over to the bar.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?" I asked.

"Many things. I'm surprised he just left. He usually doesn't give up." Stefan said.

"Well, I'm going to go home. I'll see you guys later." I said.

"How are you going to get home?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to walk with my feet." I said.

"You shouldn't walk outside alone at night time." Elena warned.

"It's not even dark yet. I'll be fine." I said.

"But it's dangerous." Elena said.

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I'll see you later." I said.

Ignoring Elena telling me to stay I walked out of Mystic Grill. I don't know why Elena is so worried it isn't even dark. What's the worst that could happen in Mystic Falls? It didn't take long for me to get home maybe 20 minutes because I walk fast. The whole time I was walking home there was a crow following me. Now I'm in my room and there is a crow outside the window. Creepy. I was so tired I went to sleep in what I was wearing earlier.

When I woke up I grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts and went to the bathroom to change. I walked down the stairs and Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline were there.

"Finally you're awake." Elena said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1 'o clock." Elena said.

"I'm going to eat. I'm hungry." I said.

I turned around and bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw amazing blue eyes. What is he doing here?

"Don't you look ravishing." Damon said.

"Are you Bi-polar?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Maybe because you went from flirting with me to being a complete ass and then back to flirting with me." I said.

"I think you're the Bi-polar one. You flirted with me and then started yelling at me!" He yelled.

"Whatever. I'm not going to deal with your mood swings." I said.

He just growled and then he walked out the door and left.

"He is really psychotic." I said.

I walked in the kitchen and ate a pop tart. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, and me watched movies. It was now 8 p.m..

"I'm going to go out." I said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I want to get fresh air." I said.

"Be careful." She warned.

"Don't worry." I said.

I walked around Mystic Falls. I was just outside of an alley about to walk by when I heard moaning in the alley. Really? People are getting it on in an alley. Gross! I started walking by when I heard the girl say something.

"What the hell is wrong with your face?" She asked.

Instead of saying something the guy went to her neck. She cried out. I started seeing blood coming from her neck. What the hell? She started crying.

"You are going to be quite." The guy said.

"I'm going to be quite." She said in monotone.

"Very good." He praised.

He went back to biting her neck. What do I do? I don't have my cell phone. I can't just run and scream then he would get me too. I can't just not help her. I'm going to regret this.

"Leave her alone." I yelled.

The man turned towards me and before I knew it I was pressed hardly against the wall. I looked into his eyes and I gasped. There were weird veins under his eyes and his eyes were almost black and he had fangs. He looked so familiar.

"Hello, Allyson." He growled.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to walk around outside by yourself?" he growled again.


	3. Alleys and Sexy Dreams

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I hope this chapter doesn't completely suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

Chapter 3

"Great I didn't know this town had vampires." I mumbled angrily.

"What? You know about vampires?" Damon asked.

Instead of answering him I took in his looks. He was dressed in black and had a sexy leather jacket. His eyes returned to their beautiful blue. His lips were stained red and covered in blood along with his chin.

"I normally love being stared at by such delicious looking women, but I asked you a question so I suggest you answer me." Damon said arrogantly, but looking a little pissed off.

"I wasn't staring. I was accessing your features." I said flatly.

"Just answer my fucking question before you turn into dessert." He growled.

"Obviously I know about vampires otherwise I wouldn't have said that I didn't know this town had vampires." I yelled.

Before I knew it I was slammed into the wall again but with much more force. Damon was staring down at me with black eyes with veins under them. He looked more livid than I've ever seen him.

"I suggest you don't yell at me unless you want me to kill you." He said sounding deadly.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said calmly.

"What? What do you mean you're not afraid of me? Do you not know that I could rip your heart out before you could blink?" He asked. By the last question he was growling at me again.

"Yes I know you could rip my heart out if you wanted to, but I'm not afraid." I said.

"You're just saying that because you think I won't do it, but I will kill you." He said.

"I know if you wanted to kill me you would. I'm still not afraid." I said. How many times to I have to say i'm not afraid before he believes me?

"Why?" He asked bewildered.

"I've seen scarier things than you." I said. He didn't say anything so I continued. "I'm not afraid of dying." I said.

"Why not?" He asked shocked.

"When you've seen things and experienced things I have you'll understand why I'm not afraid of dying. In fact I welcome death." I said.

"What could you possibly experience that would make you unafraid of vampires?" He asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Very few people know about it. I won't ever tell you because you're a dick." I said.

I started to walk away when I was slammed into the wall yet again. I cried out with the force of being thrown into the wall for the third time that night. I looked up into Damon's eyes and they were black again.

"Can you stop doing that?" I asked yelling at him.

"I can make it where you're afraid of vampires." He snarled.

"You can do what ever you want to me, but I will never be scared of you. What you do will only make me hate you." I said.

"You're unbelievable." He muttered.

"Okay, I'm leaving." I said.

I pushed him off of me and started to walk past him. A few seconds after I left him I felt someone tug my arm back. I was roughly pulled back and looked into those evil yet beautiful blue eyes.

"What do you want know?" I asked sighing angrily.

"Before I go, I wanted to do something. You will forget this happened tonight. You went out for a walk and that's all." He said in a monotone voice.

"Okay listen here vampire, compulsion won't work on me so I suggest you just leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled.

"What? Where's the vervain?" He asked.

"I don't wear or ingest vervain. Compulsion just doesn't work on me." I said.

"That's not something you should tell a vampire." He said darkly.

"Whatever." I said.

I walked back to Elena's. I was thankful that Damon didn't try to talk to me once I left. I just hope he isn't following me like some creeper. I walked through Elena's front door.

"Oh my gosh! Allyson, where have you been?" Elena asked.

"I told you I was going for a walk." I said.

"For three hours?" She asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Really? It's been three hours?" I asked.

I looked at the clock and sure enough it had been three hours since I left.

"Well I'm going to bed." I said.

I walked up the stairs ignoring Elena asking me what I did on my walk. I went in my room and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

_**I was walking in a house I've never been before and it looked really old. I heard a door slam and turned around.**_

_**"What the hell? Damon?" I asked.**_

_**"Mm, don't you look absolutely delicious." He growled.**_

_**I looked down and I was wearing a very tight slutty corset. What the hell? I was forced up against a wall and looked up at Damon who vamped out and was starring at me like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss me but instead went to my neck. He was pushed away from me and he looked pissed and beyond confused.**_

_**"What?" He asked.**_

_**"Damon this is my dream you can't control it." I snarled.**_

_**"How did you know?" He asked.**_

_**"Like I would have a sex dream about you." I said.**_

_**He growled and charged for me and then the whole scence disappeared.**_

Dammit Damon's a dick.


End file.
